rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF NSC's, Orte und Begegnungen
'Noch ein zuordnen:' Ranit Bregan`Daerthe Kendrax Brax Attrax Asnatal Budrimdrawin Cedradrick (Roter Magier) Agrachuridrim Mr. Trick Lylanthra Silverfall Laravenrja Silverfall Goron, D’Grug Belanar (Gedankenschinder) Rillafur Arkard (Mystisches Schwert) Die Guten 'Das Grafenbündnes' Umfasst eigentlich alle Guten Parteien in den Silbermarken: Die Elfen von Silbermond zu welchen auch die Stadt Immerlund gehört und deren Reich vom Mondwald bis zur Zitadelle Felbar reicht und hinunter bis zum Rauvin am Hochwalt. Die Zwerge von Mirthril Hall '''welche offiziell den Südwestlichen teil des Grades der Welt beanspruchen '''Die Zwerge von Mirabar welchen der mittlere Südliche Teil des Grades der Welt und die Mirrar Tiefebene zugeordnet ist Die Freien Siedler von Nesme '''welche alle Bereiche in und um die mittleren Armen des Surbrin zwischen Lauerwald und Immermor beanspruchen. Dazu kommen noch viele freie Siedler, in unzähligen Dörfern und Gemeinden und die '''Stadt Sundabar die die Ostgrenze Markiert und die nördlichste Herzogtum der Silberberge welche am dem Uhrsprung des Surbrin liegt. Die Silbermarken schlossen das Grafenbündnis als einst die Orks den Norden überrannten. Und drängten sie nach jahrelangem Blutigen Krieg bis Felbarr zurück. Das Bündnis existier nun mehr schlecht als recht einzig allein Mithral Hall und Silbermond sind noch eng verbändelt. Der Letzte Krieg liegt noch nicht lange zurück und die Parteien versuchen zuallererst ihren eigenen Glanz wieder zu erlangen. 'Silbermond' Lady Alustriel Silberhand Hochfürstin von Silbrigmond ist die leiblichen Töcher von Dornal Silberhand und seiner Frau Elué. Sie ist eine von den bekannten sieben Schwesternwelchen alle das Blut Mystas innewohnen soll und welche von Elminster aufgezogen wurden. Alustriel wurde 762 TZ geboren und regiert gegenwärtig Silbermond mit allen Provinzen. Ihr wird nachgesagt das sie ebenfalls Anführerrin der Hafner ist, sollten die sich durchringen einen zu wählen. Gaunarviel Morgentau Elfischer wächter und erfahrener Waldläufer von Silbrigmond welcher selbstendih Silbermond fernab der eigendlichen Grenzen vertritt.In Luskan während des "blutigen Hinterhalts" (6._Spieleabend._Der_blutige_Hinterhalt) verstorben. 'Die Zwerge von Mithril Hall' 'König Bruenor Heldhammer' 'Thibbedorf Pwent' Kholgar Donnerbart 'Die Hafner ' 'Malachor von den Zwei Wegen' -Mensch, Mönch, Harfner -erstes Zusammentreffen nahe Silbrigmond, er hat Zwölfklinge gesucht. -mithilfe der Spieler Spur gefunden, aber wurde aufgehalte. -Hat Spieler in Luskan wieder getroffen, Angebot an gut gesinnte Harfner zu werden. Die Bösen 'Bregan D´aerthe' Das Söldnerhaus der Drow Bregan D´aerthe hat auch schon in der Oberwelt einen zweifelhaften Ruf erlangt der es bei den meisten guten Völkern als die Uhrböse Ausgeburt der Drow darstellt. Tatsächlich ist dieses „Haus“ nichts weiter als ein enger Vorbund von „freien“ Söldner die von Jarlaxle Baenre geführt werden welcher es zu der am meisten respektierte Söldnertruppe Menzoberranzans machte. Zwar ist die Bregan vielen Adelshäuser ein Dorn im Auge, doch bisher hat kein Haus es gewagt die Söldnerkompanie auszulöschen, dies hat mehrere Gründe: Erstens ist die Bregan D'aerthr jedem durchschnittlichen Adelshaus mehr als ebenbürtig, zweitens genießt die Truppe die Zustimmung des ersten Hauses Baenre von Menzoberranzan und drittens ist der Jarlaxle, der Anführer, jemand, der gern hin und wieder Informationen an passende Stellen austeilt, um diese auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Die meisten Mitglieder sind Verbrecher oder Adlige, deren Häuser vernichtet wurden, z.B. Dinin Do'Urden. Die genaue Zusammensetzung der Gruppe ist unbekannt; doch kann man davon ausgehen das fast alle Kampffähigkeiten besitzen, und einige wenige sich auch auf dem Gebiet der Magie verdient haben. Die Bregan selbst ist sehr gut ausgebildet und ausgerüstet, die meisten Kämpfer sind Veteranen aus vielen Schlachten und alle kämpfen sehr diszipliniert; eine ungewöhnliche Haltung unter den Drow. Bregan D´aerthe stellt auch die einzige Armee der Drow die agieren kann ohne das jemand „Schuld“ ist oder sich rechtfertigen muss und ist damit geradezu Ideal für einsetze an der Oberwelt. Bei größerren einsätzen entspring der Auftag meistens aber dem Rat der acht führenden Häuser in Menzoberranzan. Jede Aktion von Bregan D´aerthe dient entweder den Intressen von Bregan D´aerthe selbst, entsteht aus den gewöhnlichen Inneren Machtkämpfen der Drow von den auch dieses „Haus“ nicht verschont bleibt oder es Handel sich um einen kompliziert ausgetüftelten Vertrag den Bregan D´aerthe grade erfüllt. Dabei ist vor allem zu beachten das sie sich zwar ganz ihren Ziel verschreiben aber immer einige Klausel haben die Bregan D´aerthe von der Verpflichtung die Aufgabe zu ende zu führen schützt. Das sind normalerweise große Verluste, konkurrierende Angebote die einen vorher bei Vertragsabschluss ausgehandelten Wert übersteigen, die Launen Jalaxes oder der Verlust einer gewissen anteiligen Kampfkraft. Es kommt auch vor das einige Abteilungen von Bregan D´aerthe gegensätzliche Aufträge annehmen wobei dabei immer versucht wird die Verluste in den eigenen reihen zu begrenzen sodass die eigne Machtposition nicht zu sehr geschwächt wird. Von der Struktur der Organisation ist nur wenig bekannt, außer das das überwiegend männlich „Haus“ wahrscheinlich über nicht mehr als 2 oder 3 Priesterrinnen der Loth verfügt sich aber dafür stark auf Magie und vor allem die mysteriösen Psykräfte einiger Mitglieder verlässt. Das Haus ist in einzelne Abteilungen ihren Aufgeben oder Einsatzorten entsprechend unterteilt. Die nahezu komplett selbstständig voneinander arbeiten und jeweils von besonderst Mächtigen Individuen mit eigenen Untergebenen geführt werden. Es kommt auch gelegentlich vor das einige Abteilungen von Bregan D´aerthe gegensätzliche Aufträge annehmen wobei dabei immer versucht wird die Verluste in den eigenen Reihen zu begrenzen sodass die eigne Machtposition nicht zu sehr geschwächt wird. Aber wie bei den Drow kämpfen auch hier die Angehörigen beständig um eine bessere Position, mehr Macht und Einfluss. Der Gegenwärtige Anführern Jarlaxle Baenre hält sich nur seit jahrhunderten an der Spitze weil er bereit ist den richtigen etwas von seien macht abzugeben. 'Lelax Bregan D´aerthe' Bei ihm handelt es sich wohl um den Anführer der Abteilung „Oberwelt“ von Bregan D´aerthe. Lalax hat die Mondscheibe von Silbermond entwendet welche der Fokusgegenstand des Myrthrals war und damit dem Schutzzauber der Silbermond umhüllte vernichtet. Asnaroth Bregan D´aerthe Wohl eine wichtige Person in Bregan D´aerthe und ein mächtiger Magier der immer auftaucht wenn Wortgewandtheit und Verhandlungsgeschick gefragt ist. Ob es sich dabei um das Aufstacheln der Lykantrophen im Mondwald oder das verhandeln mit Roten Magiern von Thay vor Luskan geht. Selbst bei Bestellungen von Untoten Drachen beim Drachenkult schreckt dieser Mann nicht zurück. 'Elgan Brax Attrax' Gewaltiger Drow-Krieger mit Dämonischem Blut. Gabu vermutet das der Vater ein Hezrou Dämon ist welche den Gleichen Gestank wie Elgan Verströmt. Kelgan träg ein Mächtige Flammendes Zweihändiges Schwert welche mit einem Beständig umher sehenden flammenden Dämonenauge verziert ist. Andere Elfenherzogtum der Silberberge: Das kleine, unabhängige Herzogtum der Silberberge lag an der Quelle des Surbrin, nord-östlich von Mithril-Halle. Der Surbrin entspringt in den hoch gelegenen Tälern des Grats der Welt und wird aus dem Gletschemassiv, bekannt als Endloses Eismeer geboren. Das Gebiet wird mittlerweile als „unclaimed“ (dt. „Unbeansprucht“) bezeichnet, da das Herscherhaus verschwunden ist und ein korrupter Warlord grausam über das Gebiet herrschen soll. Die Informationslage zum Herzogtum ist allerdings dürftig. Der Großteil der Bevölkerung bestand aus Mond- bzw. Silberelfen. Es gab allerdings auch viele Zwerge und Menschen. Das Herzogtum lebte in erster Linie vom Abbau der Silbervorkommen in den Bergen. Aber auch geringe Mengen Mithril und Gold wurden abgebaut. Eine weitere Einnahmequelle war der Handel. Man handelte mit den Völkern der Umgebung. Sehr selten und eher inoffiziell ergaben sich auch Handelsmöglichkeiten mit Duergar aus den Unterreichen, die ihre Waffen und Rüstungen feil boten. Die letzten Nachkommen des Begründers des Herzogtums des ehrwürdigen Herzogs Midrahail sind der Herzog Fedariel und die Herzogin Gealdrael (aus dem Hause Seidenwaid), sowie ihr 21 Jähriger Sohn Suriel. Seltsanerweise ist die Herrscherfamilie vor ein paar Jahren spurlos verschwunden. Bis zum Verschwinden der Herrscherfamilie bestanden enge Kontakte zu Silbrigmond. Abenteurer die Weltenwandler Lynx - Magier/Kleriker des Mask /MyT''' Arek Rückenwind''' -Mensch Krieger''' Ben Kei''' -Mensch -Hasst Rote Magier 'Nori Laufgeschwind' -Halbling Umverteilter''' Samber von Aalsglend''' - Mensch Kleriker des Kelmevor Rathinar Nightfang -Alter Schattendrache, lebt in alter Ruine von Be-Hay unter dem Immermor nördlich von Nesme. Hat lange Jahre geschlafen, ist durch Gruppe erwacht und erforscht neueste Ereignisse. Wurde vom Drachenkult in einem Drachenleichnam verwandelt und hat die Gruppe genutzt sich aus seinem Seelenvertrag zu befreien, nachdem er sie nach Luskan geschickt hatte um sich dort nach den seltsamen ereignissen umzuhören. 'Abenteurer' Randel der Finder, -Mensch Schurke Nimbel Fersengeld '-'''Gnomischer Magier '''Yatinar Donnerbart' '-'''Zwergischer Krieger '''Orte:' Silbrigmond -Elfenhauptstadt an der schwertküste -wurde von mächtigem Zauber beschützt -Myththalar ( Focus des Zaubers) gestohlen, Stadt nun in Aufruhr. -Grotte im Grüntal am Wildpfad von Irmzuch -Priester des Ilmaters wohnt hier, züchtet Schattenlilien. -wurde von Gruppe überlistet ( nicht bösartig), 4 von 5 Schattenlilien verlore. Mithril Hall 'Ruinen von Be-hay' 'Der Tempel der Eillistraee' -Wurde von der Gruppe geplündert. -Einiege relikte + etwas heiliges wasser der Eillistraee befinden sich noch im Gruppenbesitz. 'Novred' Die Einpfählung westlich des Mondwaldes die die Hohe Brücke schützt und die Siedler Westlich des Mondwalden hir trafen die helden das erste mal auf Grauvaiel und erfuhren von dem Problemem im Mondwald ''Einzelne 'Haus Baenre' '''Haus Noquar' 'Die Häuser der Drow' 'Die Lordschaften von Ebrillis' Man sagt es gibt so manch eine Zweifelhafte Lordschaft. Doch von all diesen, aus jenen finsteren Erzählungen mögen die Lordschaften von Ebrillis die zweifelhaftesten sein. Als das kleien Fürstentum am Nördlichen Surbrin, am quellenden Uhrsprung nahe der großen Glitsche. Verlohr einst seine Anführer und aus dem nichts, tauchte der Schatzmeister jener alten Herren auf. Versprach Frieden, Wohlstand und Sicherheit. Doch erhielt das nur jede welche es mit klingender Münze vergelten konnten. Die Grafschaft der Silberberge ist heute nicht mal mehr halb so groß wie zur Zeiten der Elfischen Herrscher von den Silberbergen. Eisriesen aus dem Norden, Obould’s Stämme im Westen und unzählige Gefahren aus dem fremden Osten beschnitten die Landesgrenzen. Stück für stück, Tag für Tag. Doch die selbst ernannten Lordschaften von Ebrillis brachten von einem Tag auf die andere Stärke. Niemand weiß warum die Riesen im norden oder die Orks aufgehört haben die Grenzen zu bedrängen aber mancheiner sieht finstere Trosse ungehindert durch die Grafschaft ziehen. Ob das der Pflicht entspricht die die Silberberge den Silbermarken schulden, ist zweifelhaft aber jeder weiß, sollte der Große Bruder im Süden, ein Feind werden steht es nicht gut um die Grafschaft von den Silberbergen. Aber der Vorsitzende Schatzmeister Erodwin, hat sich nur feige in seien Schatzkammer verkrochen und zählt die Münzen die ihm beständig durch die Hände rinnen. Die Karte der Silbermarkenzur Karte 'Rathinar Nightfang' Die Hafner 'Die Magier von Luskan' Offiziell wird die Stadt von den fünf hohen Kapitänen regiert: Taerl, Baram, Kurth, Suljack und Rethnor (gefolgt von seinem Sohn Kensidan), alles erfahrene Piraten. Die wahren Machthaber, bezeichnet als die Arkane Bruderschaft, residieren im Host Tower of the Arcane. Die 130 aufgenommenen Magier benutzen die fünf hohen Kapitäne als Marionetten, hauptsächlich dazu die Herrschaft zu behalten und an ihren eigenen magischen Experimenten weiterarbeiten zu können. Sie unterstützten die 'Bedrohung der Handelsrouten von kleinen Städten wie Longsaddle, Mirabar, und Niewinter, obwohl diese durch Tiefwasser und Amn unterstützt werden. Sie halten außerdem die örtlichen Händler dazu an, jeden Fremden mit Argwohn und Misstrauen zu behandeln, da es feindliche Spione sein könnten, und die Fremden zu beobachten. 'Die Roten Magier von Tay' Die Roten Magier: Eine mächtige Organisation von Magiern aus Thay, die mithilfe des Verkaufs von günstigen magischen Gegenständen zu Geld und Macht zu kommen versucht und sich damit von der jahrhundertelangen Praktik eines Eroberungsfeldzugs gelöst hatte. 'Lykanthropen vom Mondwald' 'Die Anhänger der Eillistraee' Eilistraee (eel-iss-tray-yee) ist die Göttin der guten Drow. Sie ist eine melancholische und sensible Göttin, die alles Schöne und den Frieden liebt. Sie schreckt aber nicht davor zurück, jene zu strafen, welche sich an ihren Anhängern vergreifen. Die Bosheit der meisten Drow lässt ihren Zorn auf die unentwegt brennen, welche die Dunkelelfen ins Verderben stürzten. Ihre bevorzugte Waffe ist eine Mondklinge. 'Orkkönigreich von Obould Todespfeil' Um 1371 TZ gelang es dem Ork Obould Todespfeil zahlreiche OrkstÃ¤mme unter seinem Banner zu einen und einen Feldzug gegen die Bewohner des Nordes zu starten. Dieser kam im Winter des Jahres zum Stillstand, doch statt sich in die Berge und Höhlen des Grats der Welt zurÃ¼ckzuziehen, begannen sie an der Oberfläche zu Überrwintern und ihre eroberten Gebiete zu sichern. Obould organisierte die Stämme, ließen Dörfer und Verteidigungsmauern errichten. Dies war eine völlig neue und unerwartete Taktik, die ihm selbst unter seinen eigenen Leuten Feinde einbrachte. Mehrere Verschwörer versuchten gegen Ende des Winters gegen den König vorzugehen. Dazu lockten sie den Clan Karuck an die Oberfläche und ließen ihn die Elfen und Zwerge angreifen, um so Obould zum Fortführen des Feldzuges zu zwingen. Als dies nicht funktionierte, brachten sie Häuptling Grguch Karuck dazu gegen Obould zu marschieren und ihn herauszufordern. Es kam zu einer blutigen Schlacht, doch als Bruenor, Drizzt Do'Urden und ihre Begleiter eingriffen, wendete sich das Blatt zugunsten Oboulds. Im Jahr der Wilden Magie wurde dann in einer feierlichen Zeremonie der Vertrag von Garumns Schlucht bei Mithril-Halle unterzeichnet. In diesem Vertrag schloss das Königreich Todespfeil Frieden mit König Bruenor Heldenhammers Zwergen, König Emerus Kriegerkron von Felbarr, Alustriel Silberhand aus Silbrigmond, dem Elfen Hralien aus dem Mondwald und Galen Firth aus Nesme. Dies war der Beginn eines wackligen Friedens an dem nach den wenigen Jahren die bisher ins Land gezogen sind noch viele Zweifeln. (Quelle : http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Todespfeil_(K%C3%B6nigreich) )